A Little Piece of Me
by aussiegleek18
Summary: This is a one shot about Rachel being sexually assaulted at a party. It has no description of the actually attack it just focuses on Rachel's life awards. If this is a trigger for you please do not read. Re-uploaded!


**A/N I do not own glee or any of the characters. This is a one shot about Rachel being sexually assaulted at a party. It has no description of the actually attack it just focuses on Rachel's life awards. If this is a trigger for you please do not read it and if any of you have been through something like this and don't know where to turn to you can always call your local sexual assault support hotline. I'm actually nervous about posting this so please be kind. Re-uploaded because of an error. Thank you to the two beautiful reviews to the first upload. **

_A Little Piece of Me_

Rachel never thought this would or ever could happen to her. Being… raped wasn't something that anybody thought would ever happen to them but as Rachel sat alone in her bedroom after finally making her way home from the party where she was assaulted, the tears that she had tried to hold in, the tears she had made sure her attacker never saw came flooding down her face and once they started, she couldn't make them stop.

XXXXX

Rachel never reported it. She never told the police even though her daddies urged her to. Having that conversation with her parents was hard enough let alone with complete strangers who wanted to make you relive every single detail. Rachel didn't smile much anymore. The bright shining light that seemed to always surround her was gone, along with her trust. Along with her self-worth and self-respect. It's devastating how somebody can take so much away from another person.

XXXXX

As it always seems to go people found out about it. Everyone had a comment. Everyone had a story to say. Some people pitied her which Rachel hated. Some people made up horrible lies, claiming they had saw her throwing herself at the man who attacked her. Some people ignore the situation because they didn't know how to handle it. Most people didn't care.

XXXXX

It was one month after her attack that Rachel cut herself. The blade of the razor felt good against her upper thigh. It made her inner pain go away if only for a moment. It made her feel like things would be okay because no man could ever want to touch a woman who was covered in scars. That thought alone made her cut deeper and more frequently in the hope that this would _never_, that this could _never_ happen again.

XXXXX

Two months after her attack, Rachel's heart was still broken. She still cried every night before bed and had flashbacks. She couldn't sleep. She'd stayed awake until 5am every single morning because of her dreams and the images that was haunt her as she tried to fall asleep.

XXXXX

Three months was when her daddies forced her to see a psychologist. Their little girl was hurting and they didn't know what to do anymore. For the first three sessions, Rachel sat in silence willing for time to speed up. It took until the fourth session for her to even say the word raped and when she did, instead of feeling better about being open about it, she burst into tears and couldn't make herself stop crying.

XXXXX

By the fourth month after her attack, Rachel felt just as broken as she did the night it happened. The flashbacks were still there, her sleeping was non-existent and the tears were ever present. With her right thigh filled with scars and cuts, Rachel felt like she had nowhere else to turn. So one day after school Rachel tried to end it all.

XXXXX

Her fifth month after her attack was spend in therapy and under the close watch of her parents. She still felt broken inside. Like her soul had been murdered and all that was left of Rachel Berry was her outside. A shell of what she used to be.

XXXXX

Six months had the day where Rachel smiled her first real smile since the attack. Her dad had said something hilarious corny and before Rachel realized what was happening, she found herself flashing her dad a bright, honest, _real_ smile. It was that moment when Rachel told herself that she wouldn't let her attacker hurt her anymore.

XXXXX

The next six months were hard and even though she had some setbacks Rachel was proud of how far she had come. With constant support from her family and psychologist, Rachel felt like things could maybe get back to normal… well as normal as it could.

What she didn't expect was for the one year mark of her attack to hit her so hard. It didn't help when her daddies completely forgot that their little girl would need them more than she ever had. Sitting alone in her room with tears streaming down her face, Rachel felt like she was back to how things had been a year earlier. Broken, scared, haunted and alone.

Maybe that's just how things are supposed to go but Rachel refused to let it define her life. Even if she cried herself to sleep for the rest of her life, she would never give up on trying to reclaim what was stolen from her. She would never, ever stop trying to reclaim herself. She was stronger than that and she was worth more than that.


End file.
